I Shall Believe
by Isabelle8888
Summary: (Song Fic- Sheryl Crow's- I shall believe.) Sam was at the Airport when she realized the truth. She took the chance and followed her heart. ( Sam-Jason) Complete


_**I SHALL BELIEVE**_

Sam looked around the airport, she knew she shouldn't be there. This time she was leaving because she was scared, scared of what she was feeling for him. She didn't want to feel for another man, looked what happened the last time. He seemed different, he was different. She never met anyone like him, he was special. She heard his voice in her mind, he sounded so sweet, so true. His eyes spoke volumes to her, he didn't lie, he didn't want to use her. She stood from her seat and left the airport, she had to follow her heart, the pull was too strong, she'd risk the burn, she had to see him, even if it was just one last time.  
  
**_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe_**

Sam knocked on his door, no answer. Where was he, she wondered as she opened the door. He never locked it. She looked around, it all seemed so peaceful, more when he was around. It hit her in the face, caught her off guard. She didn't meant to fall the way she had for him, it just happened. One minute she hated him and the next he was the only one she trusted, the only one who understood. She knew he was doing his job, he didn't feel toward her but she was taking the chance, she had to tell him, see him, even for one last time.  
  
**_I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe_**

Sam sat on the sofa, she waited for him, sooner or later he'd be back. She guessed he was out doing his job, the way he was with her, she hoped that wasn't the case. He seemed to really care how she felt, he was a great guy, one of the best she's ever met. He didn't treat her like dirt, he didn't speak behind her back, he was honest, un like the others. She felt tears sting her eyes, it just jumped out on her. In the mess her life became he was the only one she could lean on, the only one she trusted. She said one thing but it wasn't what she felt. What she felt was him, what she wanted was him. She wanted to see his piecing eyes, even if it was just for one more time before it was all over. Just one last time.

**_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe _**

Hours had passed, the door opened, Sam looked up, it was him. He looked at her, wondered why she came back. Maybe she changed her mind again, maybe she realized the plan could work. He saw her eyes, something was wrong, something was different. He closed the door, his eyes still in hers. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood from the sofa. She stood in front of him.

" What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her face.

Sam smiled. " I needed to see you again. Even if it's for one last time, I needed to see you. I needed to tell you how I feel." she explained.  
  
**_Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key_**

He looked at her. The last thing he expected to hear was that. She felt toward him, she was falling in love with him. No it was too soon, they barely knew each other, that wasn't true, he knew her, he knew how she looked at things, he knew how she felt, how she thought. It wasn't too soon because he was falling for her, she seemed to understand, she didn't care what other's said. It all started off to help others, to make everyone else's life better but in the process something happened, something neither expected.  
  
**_Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe_**

She looked in his eyes, she waited for him to say something. She needed him to say something. What did he think, would he tell he it was one sided, she meant nothing to him, a means to an end. Say something she begged with her eyes. Anything.

" Jason--" Sam softy said. She needed him to say something. He didn't, she understood, she began to walk toward the door, she did what she wanted, she told him and saw him one last time. She placed her hand on the door knob but he stopped her, she looked back up to his eyes.  
  
**_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe_**

Jason pulled her hand away from the door, he placed his hand along the side of her face and stared deep into her brown eyes. Sam didn't understand, he kissed her on the lips, her body melted, it wasn't just for one last time, it was forever.

**_And I shall believe_**

AN: As many of you maybe guessed the song is the same one in the 5-25-04 episode of GH. That song gave me this idea. It is a song fic, one-shot. I hoped you guys liked it.

Thanks,

Isabelle

SONG: Sheryl Crow- I shall believe


End file.
